Cheated
by BlackBeauty613
Summary: Rewritten and reposted. Troy leaves Albuquerque for six months. He comes back, only to find his girlfriend, Gabriella, pregnant. How could she? More importantly, who's the father? Troyella, but slight Chadriella and TxOC. *ON HIATUS*
1. Trailer

**You know what I hate?**

**People who take one look at a story and say "That's a cast fic! It should be removed so I'm gonna report it!" **

**That's exactly what happened to this story.**

**Some asshole reported it and almost got me kicked off of fanfiction! So I have to rewrite this whole story and hopefully get all my reviews back!**

**For the person who reported this (And yes, I know you're reading this) why couldn't you have just PM'd me saying "I know about your story Cheated and unless you Troyella-fy it, I'm gonna report it." That's what I would've done and now, I'm pissed! **

**So if any of you know of anybody who would report a cast fic, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE TELL ME!! AND PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW THIS AGAIN!! Thank you.**

* * *

**It hurts when find your lover cheating on you...**

"_DAMMIT GABRIELLA TELL ME!!"_

_She screamed back "I'M PREGNANT!!"_

_Troy froze. His face drained as he slowly sat back down. He quietly said "Y-you're what? But Gabriella, we never-"_

_He was cut off by her screaming "I KNOW WE NEVER DID TROY, THAT'S THE WHOLE POINT!! YOU'RE NOT THE FATHER!!"_

**But what if they're cheating with…**

"_Who is he?"_

_Amanda, clearly confused, said dumbly "Who?"_

_Troy answered "She told you who the father was, didn't she?"_

**Your best friend?**

"_Did I really have sex with Chad?" Gabriella thought to herself._

**You leave for 7 months, putting all of your trust in them,**

**And they abuse it**

_Shows Chad on top of Gabriella in bed_

**Not once, but twice have they seemed to forget about you and go out on a limb**

_Chad said "Yes, I know. You're not a virgin, are you?"_

_Gabriella's eyes were the size of the moon as she stuttered "O-of course I am! How could you say such a thing?"_

_Chad smiled and crooned "Oh, then I guess I was seeing things. Because a month ago, everyone, except you and Drew, were asleep. You were watching the last of a movie and things started to heat up. Good thing he had a condom or you would be having morning sickness."_

**You want to hate them, but find that ridiculous and impossible**

_I know the truth. I know who you really are. But I still love you. No matter what, I'll always love you._

**You turn to another friend for help but all that gets you is more love**

**Forbidden love**

_Troy answered "I don't know. One minute we're best friends and the next she's in my arms, telling me that she loves me too. At first, I thought that it wasn't a good thing since I was already taken, but now..._

**Soon, you come to realize that you can't trust anyone anymore**

**Even yourself**

_The breath inside Troy's throat stuck to their walls. His eyes widened in horror as he started shaking._

**But nothing is as bad as it seems**

**Love can do just about anything to a situation**

**And just as you're about to give up…**

_Troy fell back on his pillow and let the tears roam free, crying "This isn't real! I can't do this anymore! He won!"_

**You find that your life is a game and some players just…**

**Cheated**

Starring Zac Efron

_Shows Troy looking up with tears in his eyes_

Vanessa Hudgens

_Shows Gabriella staring at her feet looking very guilty_

Corbin Bleu

_Shows Chad, eyes wide, mouth open, and then grinning evilly_

Brittany Snow

_Shows Brittany staring at something, shocked_

Ashley Tisdale

_Shows Sharpay looking very angry_

Lucas Grabeel

_Shows Ryan shaking his head sadly_

Monique Coleman

_Shows Taylor knocking on Gabriella's door_

_**Cheated**_

Can you start a new game?

Story in progress…

* * *

**Okay, if it gets deleted THIS time, I'll probably be kicked off of fanfiction since another one of my stories was deleted before. So, I'm literally on my knees as I'm typing this, DON'T REPORT IT!! IT HAS NO REAL CHARACTERS IN IT, SO DON'T USE THAT EXCUSE AGAIN!! IT'S BEING TROYELLA-FY'D AS WE SPEAK, SO IT REALLY HAS NO EXCUSE TO BE DELETED AGAIN!!**

**AND PLEASE REVIEW!! I HAD AROUND ****650**** REVIEWS AND I REALLLLLLLLLLY WANT THEM BACK!!**

**Thnx for understanding guys :) REVIEW!!**

**Rachel :)**


	2. Intro

**K, so here's the first chapter...(clenches teeth) _rewritten._ Trust me guys, I hate this as much as you do. You know what I hate more?**

**The fact that I have 4 other stories that need done. So I can't focus on this much until I get those done. Sorry. But remember that this isn't my fault. Someone reported it and whoever did it, it's their fault. So PLEASE review again :)**

**Speaking of reviews, thanks to everyone who reviewed again! You guys are true friends :)**

* * *

It was 8:00 in the morning when it all started. Albuquerque was still quiet and still with slumber, except for one house at the corner of Leonard Road. It was up and about with excitement and business, trying to prepare for the day and the next 6 months ahead.

18 year old Troy Bolton stood in his room, folding the last of his shirts and packing them into his suitcase. Anybody that knew him for just his basketball skills would think that he was going to some kind of camp but anyone that knew him personally knew the truth. Troy came from a now broken family, living with his mother one half of the year and his father the other half. He was currently standing in his mother's house that he had called home for the past 6 months, about to fly off to Canada where his father now lived. Troy knew that he should've been depressed, but he couldn't. He missed his father terribly and always had a hard time surviving with his mother for months on end without seeing him. Not only was he the best basketball coach Troy has ever known, but he was also the best father. He somehow managed to balance teaching Troy new skills and being there for him like a real father would have to do. For that, Jack was Troy's most preferred parent.

But there was one downside to leaving Albuquerque for half a year. Gabriella, Chad, Sharpay, Ryan, Taylor, Zeke, Jason, and everyone else that Troy was best friends with would have to deal without him. They called Troy their glue to the whole friendship circle and every time he left them, it was like a dark place that they were living in. They always missed Troy when he left. Especially Gabriella. Troy's girlfriend of 3 years. They had long since fallen in love and everyone knew it, even the cheerleaders that were always after Troy. Ever since they told each other that they loved each other when they were almost 16, the cheerleaders took the hints and backed off. That made Troy all the more grateful that he had Gabriella Montez as a girlfriend.

The other person that Troy would miss as much as Gabriella was his best friend since they were diapers. Chad Danforth. The loyal best friend that Troy loved as a brother. They were inseparable since they met and always leaned on each other when times got hard. Like when Troy found out that his parents, who had been together for 21 years, were getting a divorce, he didn't know what he would've done without Chad. Chad was his rock, his brother. He kept Troy sane.

Troy sighed and packed the last, but most important item that he possessed. It was a picture of him and the gang at Sharpay and Ryan's country club that summer. Zeke and Sharpay had their arms around each other, Ryan had his arms around his girlfriend Stephanie's waist while her arms went around his neck, Taylor and Chad were back to back with their arms crossed and smiling since they weren't a couple, and finally, Troy was carrying Gabriella bridal style while she was kissing his cheek. That was the best day of summer that Troy would never forget. He packed it safely in the middle of all his clothes to prevent it from breaking.

Just as he was about to zip his bag closed, there came a knock at his door. He walked over to the wooden door and opened it, automatically being engulfed in a tight bear hug. He hugged the person back, already knowing who it was.

"Don't go Troy! I'll miss you too much!" Gabriella screamed playfully to her boyfriend.

Troy smiled and replied "Gabby! Calm down! I'll only be gone for 6 months! I'll call you every day!"

Gabriella tossed him a playful glare and complained "Only?! I love you too much to let you go! And what about the roaming charges? You'll be in Toronto and I'll be in Albuquerque! The bill's gonna go through the effing roof!" She threw her finger in the air to make her point.

Troy laughed as pulled her into his arms and teased "There are things called computers? Don't know if you heard of them. And there's a thing called emailing and texting. And a few times of calling won't hurt. I don't have to call with my cell all the time. I can always run up someone else's bill!" After seeing her smile, the teen leaned in and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

Gabriella then pouted "But I won't be able to hear your voice."

Troy shrugged "Just imagine it."

He heard his mother yell from downstairs "TRoooy! Time to go to the airport!"

Troy groaned "I don't want me to go either. I'm exited, but I'd faint from excitement if you came too."

Gabriella smiled "Me too. Now, get your butt moving! You have a father to reunite with!"

Gabriella and Troy smiled and laughed as Gabriella wheeled 2 of Troy's bags to the car, feeling a hint of sadness in her heart. She hated seeing the one's she loved leave her.

They drove to the airport, just talking about how much they would miss Troy, how none of them would change too much, and if he didn't call everyday they would kick his butt when he got back.

_If_ he got back.

They laughed at that comment Chad had made.

When they finally got to the airport, they loaded Troy's stuff onto the plane and said their final goodbyes. Gabriella was the last to say goodbye.

She teared up as she kissed him and whimpered "I love you. Don't change too much. I love you so much."

She hugged him tightly. Troy pulled apart and whispered "I love you too. Fill me in on what's going on when I call, okay?"

Gabriella nodded and wiped her teary eyes.

The intercom called "Flight 7613 is due to take off in 2 minutes. All passengers are to board now."

Troy groaned and called back to his friends "I love all of you! See you in 6 months! Call me!"

They all said they loved him too and to call them when he got there. He heard all of it as he took his seat and quietly said to himself "Ahh, crazy people..."

Little did he know that he was right. Or at least, 2 of them were.

So crazy, that one of them was willing to break his heart in order to get what he wanted...

* * *

**Better or worse than the original Cheated? Personally, I think I like this one a little better. Longer and more detailed. Anyways, REVIEW PLEASE!! Thnx :)**

**Rachel :)**


	3. Reunited

**Sorry about the long wait guys! I told you that I don't have much time to update and since school started, it's hard to keep up with my other stories too :( So this one's just a filler. The Gabriella/Chad section is almost an exact copy of the regular Cheated, just with different names. I wanna keep this as close to the original as possible...**

* * *

...Gabriella...

Gabriella was still staring out of the airport window minutes long after Troy's plane had left, sorrow sketching across her features.

Suddenly she heard someone say "You coming?" behind her. She turned around only to be looking into Chad's soft brown eyes.

She replied "Oh, yeah. Sorry. He left 2 minutes ago and I already miss him."

Chad gave her a look of sympathy and comforted "Don't worry. He's gonna call you as soon as he gets there. I'm sure you'll feel better when he does."

Gabriella smiled and said "Thanks. Well, better get going before they start wandering."

Chad nodded and headed for the door, but felt a strong tug on his arm. The next thing he knew, he was in a tight hug with Gabriella. Although he was confused at her sudden action, he concealed her in his arms and mumbled "What was that for?"

They pulled apart and Gabriella giggled "Sorry. I just needed a hug."

Chad grinned and reassured "Don't mention it. Better get back to the car."

They walked to the car together side by side while Chad thought smugly _"She trusts me completely. That's good. That's __**very**__ good. It'll help me later with what I have in mind..."_

--

...Troy...

When Troy's plane arrived in Toronto, the loud buzz woke him up. He jumped and blinked a few times and thought _"Damn! Here already?"_

He looked out the window and saw that he was at the Toronto Airport. He smiled from ear to ear when he saw a middle aged man with black hair and matching blue eyes standing by the gate. Troy quickly undid his seat belt and dashed off the plane, ran down the steps and snuck up behind the man. He cleared his throat and said in a low voice "Excuse me sir, would you happen to know the whereabouts of Jack Bolton?"

The man turned around and started saying "I'm Jack Bolt...Troy?"

Troy smiled and shrugged "What do you know. I guess I found him."

Jack quickly swept his son up in his arms and felt Troy do the same. He whispered "Good to see you again buddy."

Troy replied "I missed you so much dad."

Jack parted from his son to look into his eyes and say "Me too. God, you've grown in 6 months, haven't you?"

Troy laughed "Yeah, mom wouldn't stop feeding me."

Jack smiled "How is she? I haven't spoken to her in months."

Troy shrugged "Okay I guess. She's been dating around lately. Half the time they're total assholes though."

Jack sighed "Yeah, that's her taste. Well, might as well be getting your bags so we can head back to the house."

Troy flashed his 100 watt smile and nodded, following his father to the bag line. After packing the bags in the truck of Jack's car, they were off to Troy's second home.

--

...That Night...

Troy walked through the dark streets of Toronto, a smile plastered on his face. To anyone, he was just browsing through the streets aimlessly. But they were very wrong. Troy had a destination in mind.

He walked up to a certain house in particular and heard voices in the backyard. They sounded excited, yet very annoyed. Troy laughed to himself. He knew who they were. They were his Canada friends that he met 2 years ago. He told them that he would meet them here 2 hours ago. He was purposely late. After all, when does the word 'planned' mean 'surprise'?

He walked through the yard and behind the house to find 4 teenagers sitting at a wooden table, chatting and anticipating their friend's arrival. 3 girls and 1 boy sat there.

Amanda Bynes. The blonde haired, green eyed girl was Troy's personal laughter source. There was never a dull moment with her around. She was one of the nicest people around, but could be sassy at times. All in all, Troy loved her like a sister.

The guy of the group made Troy smile. Elijah Kelly. No one could compare to him. He was the guy that everyone ran to for advice as well. This dark skinned boy was also a ladies man, mainly wooing them over with his sense of humor and his beautiful singing voice. Troy missed him.

Another one of the ladies of the group was a big, bubbly pack of fun. Nikki Blonskey, the fun, sweet, energetic girl that Troy has known for 2 years of his life. He never regretted those years either. He loved Nikki.

Finally, Troy's favorite of the group. Brittany Snow. The blonde that had Troy's eyes and delicate attitude. Brittany was the one who had introduced Troy to all of these crazy people 2 years ago. She was the sweetest, most loveable person in Toronto that Troy had come to know. He knew he shouldn't have, but he had a very strong crush on Brittany. If it weren't for Gabriella, whom he loved, he would've asked Brittany out a few weeks after he met her. But he knew he couldn't do that to Gabriella. Troy was a lot of things, but he wasn't, and never would be, a cheater.

He took a deep breath and snuck over to the group of 4 who were awaiting his arrival. Since they were all sitting with their backs towards him, he found it relatively easy to sneak up behind Brittany and poke her sides.

After giving a very loud shriek of surprise, the blonde turned around and glared at Troy, who was rolling around in the grass laughing his heart out.

"Hey Bolton, what are you laughing at?" she asked. Troy opened his eyes and was about to reply, but Brittany was soon straddling him and tickling his sides furiously. She and everyone else knew that he was extremely ticklish.

His face grew red in an instant and he was soon screaming "Stop! Please, stop!"

"Beg for it!" she replied in a sing song voice.

Troy, trying to breath at least once, squeaked "Mercy! Uncle! Just STOP!!"

Brittany, now laughing herself, finally ceased her actions and stood up off of her best guy friend. She then helped him up, grabbing his hand and hoisting him to his feet. Before Troy could regain his composure, he was wrapped into a tight, bone-crushing hug.

"I missed you _sooo_ much Troy!" Brittany squealed in his ear. Troy hugged her back and buried his head in her neck, whispering "Missed you too Britt."

When the two pulled apart, Troy saw Brittany wink at the rest of the gang. Scrunching his eyes, he said "What was that for?"

Suddenly, Troy was sent to the ground with 4 people on top of him. He laughed and, trying to breathe, called "Yeah, guys. I'm _really_ feeling the love here."

"Good," Elijah laughed "That's the whole point."

Troy chuckled along with them and when he found that he could no longer ignore the need for oxygen, he lifted Amanda, who was on his left, and crawled under her to escape the madness.

"Well," he announced once he stood up "That was a comical way to say hello."

"You got that right," Nikki agreed, grabbing Troy's outstretched hand and hoisting herself up. "And also a pretty good way of saying WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU?!"

Troy chuckled and replied "Hey, you're the one who always loves surprises. Don't be a hypocrite." Nikki just smiled and shoved him by his shoulder.

"Whatever," Troy rolled his eyes "I'm here in one piece, I didn't get murdered from you cerial killers, and I'll be here for the next 6 months. What can we do to wreak havoc on Canada this cycle?"

The gang laughed as Elijah spoke up "We can go to the mall tomorrow and mess with clerks at Hollister and Aeropostale."

"Oh! Like we did last week?" Amanda recalled.

"You got it."

Troy sighed "Oh God, what did you do this time?"

Elijah, bubbly and excited to tell his friend all about it, started "Well first we went to American Eagle and looked under all the stalls at people changing, then we went to Abercrombie and Fitch and..."

Troy smiled and gazed at his four friends as Elijah explained the whole hillarious story. He definitely had a lot of catching up to do.

* * *

**So there you go. Short and sweet. But that's what fillers are, right?**

**REVIEW!! Thnx :)**

**Rachel :)**


	4. Stuck

**This chapter has some rewrites compared to the original. It's slightly longer and a little more detailed, so I hope it's an improvement :)**

* * *

The days have been going slower and slower for Gabriella the next 5 and a half months.

As she sat in Chad's kitchen eating the pizza that he had ordered for them, she thought about how her bushy haired friend was always there for her when she was crying in her room, missing Troy more than her dead grandparents. He would sneak comforting notes in her locker at school and surprise her with sweet treats at lunch and free period, which made her smile broadly. It got to the point where Gabriella thought Chad was flirting with her, but she knew better than to think that. Chad would never to that to Troy.

She squealed to herself and thought _"Only 2 more weeks until Troy gets back! Yes! It's about time!"_

She was about to call him when someone stole the phone from her hands and pressed the red button, hanging it up. She looked up to find Chad's dark eyes staring back at hers with a sort of tormenting glow in them, much different than the friendly orbs she looked into an hour ago when he first invited her over.

Confused, she asked "What was that for, Chad? I have to call Troy."

She reached for her cell again, but Chad kept it covered with his hand to prevent her from doing so.

Now agitated, Gabriella pressed "Chad, come on! Give me the phone!"

Chad walked towards her slowly, causing her to back away into the bedroom. She kept her eyes on the phone, but occasionally glared at Chad. When she looked at Chad, he still had that look in his eyes that she never saw in him before. He seemed angry, fed up, and powerful. It scared her.

When she was all the way across the room, Chad finally spoke up "Leave Troy alone for a while. Didn't you just call him 5 minutes ago?"

Gabriella gulped "S-so what if I did? I want to call him again."

Chad rolled his eyes "Give him some space. Stop being his mother. He's eventually going to think that you're checking up on him."

"I _am_ checking on him."

Chad grinned "He's going to think you think that he's cheating or something. But that's beside my point. I'm just going to say this Gabriella. Ever since you got together with Troy, every passing day, my friendship with him seemed to become more and more...strained. I pretended to be his best friend, but I really had a deep rage for him. Wonder why?"

Gabriella's mouth dropped in shock. Chad must have been a really good actor, because he even had her fooled.

She then thought to why Chad was pissed at Troy.

Ever since they got together...

Her eyes widened "ME?! Am I the reason?!"

Chad grinned seductively "Cute and smart."

Gabriella froze. Chad was crushing on her? That couldn't be right! He knew very well that she was in love with Troy.

She stared at him then growled "Have you totally lost it?! That'll never happen! Troyella sounds so much better than Chadriella! Eww! Chadriella? That's just wrong!"

Chad cocked his head the side, saying "Why not?"

Gabriella again just stared and shouted "Why not?! Chad, use your head! It just wouldn't, alright?! 'We' will never happen!'"

Chad mocked hurt on his face as he watched her walk away out of the room, her hips naturally swaying and slightly arousing him.

Chad called after her "Oh, well, that sucks. But I still hate Drew..."

Gabriella stopped dead in her tracks. "You what? Why?"

"Because of what happened at the party 2 weeks ago."

Gabriella's eyes flicked to anywhere in the room he wasn't as her body started to slightly tremble, her mind racing with thoughts like _"Does he know?"_

Chad seemed to read her thoughts as he assumed "Yes, I know. You're not a virgin, are you?"

Gabriella's heart dropped to the pit of her stomach, her face paling and her whole body freezing. "O-of course I am! How could you say such a thing?"

Corbin smiled evilly "He saw how depressed you were that Troy was gone and took that as his chance. He sweet-talked you and then went in for the kiss. You were hesitant, but I'm guessing that since Drew's eyes are blue, you saw Troy's face. Good thing he had a condom or you would be having morning sickness right now."

Gabriella stood there, completely horrified. Chad knew about it. But how?

She whispered "You don't have any proof..."

Chad said "I saw him carry you up the stairs while you two were playing tonsil hockey. I was going out for my morning run the next day and saw you sneaking home in the same clothes you wore at the party. Admit it. You were screwed by Drew."

Gabriella just wanted to scream. How could Chad bring back that memory? How could he spy on them like that? She was ashamed enough as it was.

She sighed dejectedly "Okay, you know. Now what? You're gonna tell Troy? Try to break us up and get together with me? He's going to hate you too if you do!"

Chad shrugged "I don't care if he hates me or not. And no. I'm not going to tell. Only if you don't mind having a little deja vu."

Gabriella almost fainted. Deja vu? Chad wanted to...NO! That wasn't going to happen! How could he even think that she was going to let him do that?

She opened her mouth to speak, but he cut her off with "Don't even use that excuse. You're not a virgin, so don't say you want to lose it to Troy. It wouldn't make a difference."

Gabriella felt her eyes well up. Chad wasn't going to quit. She might as well.

_"STOP RIGHT NOW!! Gabriella, you're not going to give in! It's your decision weather you want to 'do it' with him or not!" _

Her thoughts were interrupted by Chad saying "Let me just say this. Do you want to?"

Gabriella looked him over slowly. She tried to keep herself from doing it, but she did it anyway. She nodded.

Chad said "You're not a virgin and it wouldn't make a difference. Why won't you? You're scared, aren't you?"

Gabriella shook her head, which was the biggest lie she ever told. She was scared out of her mind. She was scared that she would get pregnant or Troy would find out some other way.

She was about to say something else, but Chad accused "Yes you are. Gabriella, there's absolutely nothing to be afraid of. He'll never find out. I promise."

Gabriella mulled the decision over a little bit longer. Should she or should she not?

She finally made her decision. Taking a deep breath, she shakily asked "He'll never find out?"

Chad shook his head, with a devilish grin.

Gabriella took a deep breath and growled "Just...this...once. You got it? Afterwards, it never happened!"

Chad walked towards her a little more, placed his hand on her cheek, and laid her down on the bed, whispering "Crystal clear."

He then leaned forward and, not hesitating for even a second, pressed his lips to hers with amazing force and almost making Gabriella gag. How could she agree to this blackmail?

Afterwards, Chad removed his lips from hers and relocated himself to her neck, gnawing on the sensitive skin near her collarbone and making her unwillingly moan. He felt her slightly arch into him, giving him the perfect opportunity to remove her jacket...

* * *

**Yeah so I didn't change that part. Still no detailed scene.**

**REVIEW!! Thnx :)**

**Rachel :)**


	5. The Aftermath

**Okay guys before you read this chapter, I just want to say something. Last chapter I implied that Chad was over at Gabriella's house instead of vice versa. I did that in the original story too and then in this chapter, I say that Gabriella is over at Chad's. I just realized that, so I changed it. Just wanted to clear that up with you :)**

* * *

The next morning, Gabriella woke up in a bed that wasn't her own, lying beside something warm, like a human body. She thought that it was Troy, due to the fact that they usually fell asleep watching TV and she thought that it happened again.

But when she turned to it, the body had dark skin.

And it wasn't wearing a shirt!

Suddenly, the previous night and early morning flooded back into her mind. She lie there for a few moments, trying to take it all in.

_Did I really have sex with Chad? Is this just a dream gone bad? Am I completely losing my mind? _

Gabriella looked at herself under the covers, only to have her face's color drained as she stared at her naked body. After jumping out of the bed to dress herself quickly, she looked at the sleeping Chad for another minute before scurrying for the door.

Right before her hand touched the doorknob, she heard him say "Where you goin'?"

She froze and sighed "Home. My mom thinks I'm at Sharpay's. I don't want her to find out the truth. Bye."

Chad grinned "See you later. Thanks for an amazing night."

Gabriella scowled and sarcastically replied "You're welcome. You happy now? Can you now stop hating on Troy and Drew?"

Chad raised an eyebrow and answered as though it was the most obvious thing in the world "Nope. Aren't you still in love with him?"

Gabriella nodded and said "And nothing you, or we, will ever do, can change that. Bye Chad."

Gabriella then turned and ran out of his house before he could say anything else to stop her.

--

When Gabriella got home, she ran up to her room as quietly as she could, careful not to wake her slumbering mother. She changed clothes and threw out the ones she was wearing. If her mom smelled Chad on her clothes, she would just easily put two and two together and find out. She grabbed the trash bag and shuffled back down the stairs, opening the front door and throwing it into the bin. She closed the door and sighed. Mission accomplished.

Trying to take her mind off of it, Gabriella went into the living room and, grabbing the remote, switched on the TV that sat in front of her. MadTV was on. Thank God. Laughter was just what she needed to take hr mind off of her horrible actions.

However, she still couldn't concentrate on the current sketch that was on. The memory of her and Chad was still way too freshly burned into her mind to forget this soon. She was stuck. Chad had better have been wearing protection, or they were both busted. And if Troy ever found out, she didn't know what she would do with herself.

She sighed and thought _"I can't believe I'm doing this to Troy. If he found out about any of them, I'm so dead. He deserves better than me." _

A silent tear slowly made it's way down her pale cheek and was soon joined by 2 others. She cried to herself until she heard the front door open and someone step into the house.

* * *

**Filler, sorry. Writer's block sucks sooo bad. Don't worry, they get longer later :)**

**REVIEW!! Thnx :)**

**Rachel :)**


End file.
